1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card edge connector configured by connecting a housing connector in which a plurality of terminal fittings are juxtaposed in a harness-side housing and a board-side connector in which a circuit board is attached to a board-side housing is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-091047. When the two housings are connected, resilient contact pieces of the plurality of terminal fittings are resiliently brought into contact with a plurality of contact portions juxtaposed on an edge portion of a circuit board.
The harness-side housing includes a pair of supporting wall portions, a front wall portion connected to the front end edges of the supporting wall portions and a board accommodation space having a slit-like opening on the front wall portion. The plurality of terminal fittings are juxtaposed along the pair of supporting wall portions and the resilient contact pieces of the terminal fittings are facing the board accommodation space. When the circuit board is inserted into the board accommodation space, the resilient contact pieces resiliently press the circuit board and reaction forces thereof are received by the supporting wall portions, whereby a predetermined contact pressure is ensured between the terminal fittings and the circuit board.
If widths of the supporting wall portions of the above harness-side housing increase with an increase in the number of the juxtaposed terminal fittings, the rigidity of the supporting wall portions is reduced. In this case, the supporting wall portions are deformed to be curved without being able to receive the reaction forces from the circuit board side due to the resilient pressing action of the resilient contact pieces, with the result that the contact pressure between the terminal fittings and the circuit board may be reduced.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to improve contact reliability between terminal fittings and a circuit board.